kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan, Winnie The Pooh
Ryan, Winnie The Pooh & The Gang Meets Matilda is another upcoming new Kids World crossover film planned by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It's unknown if the film will be shown on YouTube and Google Drive. Plot Right from birth, Matilda Wormwood (Mara Wilson) differed from the rest of her family; she showed remarkable intelligence and creativity, and she loved reading from an early age, it was here that she met Ryan, Pooh, Littlefoot, Banjo, Kazooie, Stan, SpongeBob, Sonic, Tai, Alex, Simba, Alvin, Bobby, DJ, Max, Casper, Wendy, Malcolm, Spanky and the rest of the characters. Her parents (Danny DeVito and Rhea Perlman), and older brother (Brian Levinson) are shown to be incredibly cruel and morally-corrupt people: Her father, Harry, sells used cars for unfair prices while her mother, Zinnia is unemployed and spends her days playing bingo. Her parents neglect her and disapprove of her behavior dispite having Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, and rest of the gang accepted into the family as pets. Her father punishes her by sending her to her room simply for being smart.Matilda begs to go to school, and when her father sells a 1970 Buick Electra 225 to the practical principal Agatha Trunchbull (Pam Ferris), and her cohorts Marv, Harry, Mr. Big, Bad Michelle, Mr. Electricidad, Woim, Butch, and the bad guys, he enlists Matilda at her school. Matilda is enrolled at Crunchem Hall Elementary School, where children are terrorized by Miss Trunchbull. Matilda learns about her acts of terrorism from her new friends Hortensia (Kira Spencer Hesser) and Lavender (Kiami Davael) such as a boy being thrown out of the window for eating two M&M's during a literature class and the most horrible punishment is "the chokey", an Iron maiden Torture Device like closet with jagged edges lined with nails and shards of glass where the students are forced to stand in. The parents of the children refuse to believe their children's stories, and nothing is done. To Matilda's relief, her teacher, Miss Jennifer Honey (Embeth Davidtz), is a kind and caring woman who loves her students. On her first day, Matilda displays her remarkable intelligence by solving a very complex multiplication problem in her head, and Miss Honey is amazed by Matilda's knowledge. She attempts to appeal to Miss Trunchbull and Matilda's parents, but they refuse to listen. When the car Matilda's father sold to Miss Agatha Trunchbull is revealed to be a wreck, she locks Matilda in the chokey, and Matilda is freed by Miss Honey. Later, Miss Honey takes Matilda to her home, passing Miss Trunchbull's home on the way, where Matilda notices a swing in the front yard. Miss Honey then tells her a story of a young girl who who lost her mother when she was only two and her father when she was only five. In between the two tragedies, the mother's stepsister came to live with them. Describing a very cruel person, Matilda realizes Miss Honey is talking about Miss Trunchbull. The girl lived with her aunt once her father died, but eventually bought a small cottage and moved out. Matilda recognizes Miss Honey's house as the cottage from her story, and realizes that the girl in Miss Honey's story is Miss Honey herself, and that Miss Trunchbull is Miss Honey's aunt. Miss Honey explains she was forced to leave all her dearest possessions behind when she left her aunt's home, including a doll named Lissy that her mother gave her. They later spy on Miss Trunchbull in her house, where she is terrified by a black cat - Miss Honey explains that Miss Trunchbull is very superstitious. While Miss Trunchbull is gone, they sneak into the house, but to Bobby's disapointment Miss Trunchbull left Marv, Harry, Mr. Big, Bad Michelle, Mr. Electricidad, Woim and Butch to guard the house. Above the fireplace, where a portrait of Miss Honey's father had once hung was a portrait of Miss Trunchbull holding a javelin. Miss Honey next tells Matilda that her father used to cut a chocolate in half, and he would always give her the bigger half, but after he died, Miss Trunchbull would count them so she could not sneak one. They then head upstairs to Miss Honey's room where they find the portrait of Miss Honey's father and Miss Honey's doll. As Miss Honey goes to grab it, Trunchbull's voice rings and spot her threatening Matilda's father with a lawsuit over the phone. She suddenly notices the lid on the chocolate box is not on straight, and she goes on the rampage to find the intruders. Matilda and Miss Honey barely manage to get away from the raging Trunchbull. Around this time, Matilda learns that she has telekinetic powers, a gift she can use to turn the tables on all the wicked grown-ups in her life. Realizing she had previously used her powers without knowing it, she practices and develops control over them. Matilda then decides to use them to teach Miss Trunchbull a lesson. On a windy night, Matilda goes to Miss Trunchbull's house where she uses her powers to get Miss Honey's Lissy doll and two chocolates from her father's box before eating one. Matilda then uses her powers to terrorize Miss Trunchbull by making the power cables shake, causing the lights to flicker, and she makes the windows fly open. She then rips Miss Trunchbull's portrait off the wall, and throws it in the fireplace, replacing it with that of Miss Honey's father before culminating the hands of Miss Trunchbull's clock to midnight. Finally convinced her house is haunted and thinking he is a ghost, a terrified Miss Trunchbull runs out of the house and to her car but notices Matilda's hair ribbon tangled around the car window lock and becomes suspicious of the eerie events that took place. At school the next day, Matilda gives Miss Honey her doll and demonstrates her powers to her. Miss Trunchbull arrives, and tells Miss Honey she will be teaching her class. Miss Trunchbull orders the class to stand at the front of the room and holds up Matilda's ribbon, asking who it belongs to before throwing it to the floor and spitting on it when no one comes forward. In spite of this, Miss Trunchbull seems to be fully aware that the ribbon is, in fact, Matilda's. Miss Honey tries to defend Matilda, but ends up revealing her secret to the whole class by calling Miss Trunchbull "Aunt Trunchbull". Matilda then puts her plan into action. While the other children are reading, she uses her powers to levitate a piece of chalk and writes a ghostly message on the blackboard supposedly from Miss Honey's father, accusing her of killing him. It says, "Agatha, this is Magnus. Give my little bumblebee her house and her money. Then get out of town. If you don't, I will get you. I will get you like you got me. That is a promise." Matilda then makes two erasers attack Miss Trunchbull, causing her to faint. Once she recovers, she throws a boy out the window, but Matilda causes him to fly back in, and she sends Miss Trunchbull crashing into a globe which Matilda magically spins around before Miss Trunchbull is sent flying off into the corner. She next charges towards Lavender, but she crashes through the door after Matilda raises her off the floor. The rest of the children in the school grab their lunch boxes, and pelt Miss Trunchbull with the contents while chasing her. Miss Trunchbull flees from the school, quickly gets in her car and drives off, and is never seen or heard from again. Miss Honey moved back into her father's house, where Matilda is a frequent guest. The Wormwoods are forced to flee the country and move to Guam when the law catches onto Harry's dodgy dealings, but Matilda refuses to go. When Miss Honey protests, Matilda produces a set of adoption papers which she Xeroxed from a library book, and tells her parents to sign them. Zinnia and Harry first refuse, but the two do so when Zinnia realizes that Matilda would be better off staying with Ms. Honey in a rare moment of empathy. Her family flees, leaving Matilda to live happily with Miss Honey. Miss Honey is made the new principal of Crunchem Hall (which later has to add an upper school for its newfound popularity) and Matilda uses her powers only for useful reasons. Memorable Quotes video full movie Trivia *Millicent, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Sharkboy Lavagirl, Max, Casper, Wendy, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Spanky Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Twin #1 and 2, Darla, Alfalfa, Good Michelle, the heroes of characters, the Psycho Rangers, Marv, Harry, Mr. Big, Bad Michelle, Mr. Electricidad, Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket, Woim, Butch and the bad guys guest star in this film. Gallery Huey, Dewey, Louie & Pooh's Adventures of Matilda.jpg Bobby Cindy & Oliver Meets Matilda.jpg mwmat01.jpg mwmat02.jpg mwmat04.jpg mwmat05.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_008.jpg mwmat06.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_011.jpg mwmat07.jpg mwmat08.jpg mwmat09.jpg mwmat10.jpg mwmat11.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_014.jpg mwmat13.jpg mwmat14.jpg mwmat15.jpg mwmat16.jpg mwmat17.jpg mwmat18.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_018.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_019.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_021.jpg mwmat21.jpg The Smurfs 2 and Matilda.jpg mwmat22.jpg mwmat23.jpg mwmat24.jpg mwmat25.jpg mwmat26.jpg mwmat27.jpg mwmat28.jpg mwmat29.jpg mwmat30.jpg mwmat31.jpg mwmat32.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_047.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_049.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_054.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_057.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_058.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_059.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_066.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_067.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_069.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_070.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_071.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_072.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_074.jpg mwmat37.jpg mwmat38.jpg mwmat39.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_077.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_078.jpg mwmat40.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_080.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_081.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_082.jpg mwmat42.jpg mwmat43.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_086.jpg mwmat44.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_088.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_093.jpg mwmat45.jpg mwmat46.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_096.jpg mwmat48.jpg mwmat49.jpg mwmat50.jpg mwmat51.jpg mwmat52.jpg mwmat53.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_101.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_102.jpg mwmat55.jpg mwmat56.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_103.jpg mwmat57.jpg mwmat58.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_107.jpg mwmat59.jpg mwmat60.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_119.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_123.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_124.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_125.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_126.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_129.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_130.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_133.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_134.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_135.jpg Matilda-matilda-4453760-640-480.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_143.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_147.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_148.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_150.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_153.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_156.jpg mwmat61.jpg matilda.jpg mwmat62.jpg Matilda-matilda-4453871-640-480.jpg mwmat63.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_160.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_161.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_163.jpg 1153861640_Matilda_164.jpg Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:DeviantART Category:Benny J. Ross Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Musical Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Animals and Kids films